firefandomcom-20200223-history
Township of Woolwich Fire Department (Ontario)
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 44 Howard Avenue, Elmira Built 1973 :Pumper 411 - 2006 American LaFrance Liberty (1050/700/20F) :Tanker 412 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator / Luverne (840/2000/120A) (Ex-Kitchener Fire Department) :Aerial 413 - 1986 E-One Hurricane (1250/200/95' rear mount platform) (Ex-Englewood Fire Department (New Jersey)) :Rescue 414 - 2002 Freightliner FL70 / Dependable :Parade - 1949 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pumper (420/300) Fire Station 2 - 3 Water Street, St. Jacobs Built 1993 :Pumper 421 - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab (1050/800/25F) :Tanker 422 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (500/2500) :Rescue 423 - 2013 KME Panther Fire Station 3 - 17 St. Charles Street East, Maryhill Built 1966 :Pumper 431 - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 2028) :Tanker 432 - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (-/2500) :Rescue 433 - 2013 KME Panther (SN#GSO8840) Fire Station 4 - 1869 Sawmill Road, Conestogo Built 1970 :Pumper 441 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1050/2300/30F) (SN#...C082894) :Squad 442 '-' '2011 Dodge Ram 1500 water rescue team :'Rescue 443 - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Asphodel Fire Station 5 - 50 Florapine Road, Floradale Built 2008 :Pumper 451 - 2009 International 4400 / Crimson (1250/840/30F) :Tanker 452 - 2010 International 7400 / Dependable (-/2500) :Rescue 453 - 2008 International DuraStar / Asphodel Fire Station 6 - 51 Beacon's Point Court, Breslau Built 2011 :Pumper 461 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1050/1945) :Aerial 462 - 2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/433/75') (Ex-Deltona Fire Department) On Order *2020 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Dependable pumper/tanker for Maryhill Retired Apparatus :2000 Freightliner / C-Max (-/1600) Body stripped, chassis sold at auction :1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 1556) :1994 Freightliner FL 80 / C-Max tanker (-/1700) (Sold to McMurrich / Monteith Township Volunteer Fire Department) :1993 GMC Top Kick / C-Max heavy rescue :1992 GMC Top Kick / Sentinel heavy rescue :1990 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1053) :1988 International S1900 / Weber's Fabricating tanker (-/1600) :1986 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (840/600/30) (SN#SE 784) (Donated to Waterloo Region Emergency Services Training and Research Complex) :1981 Ford C800 / Pierreville pumper (840/?) (SN#PFT-1148) :1979 Chevrolet Step Van 30 step van rescue :1978 GMC Value Van 35 step van rescue :1977 Ford / MTI tanker :1976 Chevrolet C65 / Nordic tanker (-/1100) :1976 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T76-153) :1974 Chevrolet 30 step van rescue :1973 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/600) (SN#PFT-336) :1973 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/600) (SN#PFT-335) :1970 Ford C / King pumper (SN#69025) :1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/100' mid-mount) (SN#67037) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1968 Chevrolet / King tanker (SN#68018) :1954 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/85') (ex-Kitchener Fire Department) Notes External Links Woolwich Township Fire Department Station Map Category:Waterloo Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Asphodel apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating Luverne apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of C-Max apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Nordic apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus